Kill Or Keep
by DeathNote-SilentShadow
Summary: Vamp saves two children in an alley. What'll he do to them? After MGS2, AU. Bad Summary.


First Story, go easy on me please! This takes place at the end of Sons of Liberty. We see Vamp at the end and all so may as well mess with it. I have not seen/played Metal Gear Solid 4 only saw the trailer so I guess this should be an AU? Not sure. And yes I know the title sucks.

* * *

**Kill Or Keep?**

The vampire watched the two men, Raiden and Snake talk, he decided not to attack them. Why bother? It wouldn't bring back his Queen, he had witnessed her death and could do nothing about it. Blue eyes sadden as he noticed some people looking at him strangely but paid more attention to Arsenal Gear.

Vamp decided to walk away to think on what to do now. Would he get revenge later? Kill Raiden? Snake? Or both? He didn't know as he went deeper into thought, going through the allies of Manhattan.

He finally noticed in an alley was two beat up children, no older then thirteen. One was male while the other was female, both blue black hair and light blue eyes. A man stood over them, laughing. "Hahaha, little boy trying to protect the little filth!?" The young boy was struck in the face and thrown away from the girl. Vamp wanted to walk away, yet he stood in place. He smelled the blood of the children and the man… it smelled good. He should have some snacks that'll replace the blood that he lost from that blonde man.

Silently drawing his knife and at a fast speed, tossed it before the man was about to kick the girl, the knife went soaring through his throat, cutting through his jugular veins and wind pipe.

The girl looked at the man as blood sprayed everywhere and shivered in fear as the small boy looked then looked at the other man, he threw the knife? At that distance? Impossible! The boy crawled to the girl as the man fell to the ground before them.

The black haired man hisses some as cool breath was seen even though it was a warm morning. The man went to the dead one, picked up the body with slight difficulty sense he lost quite a lot of blood and pinned the body to the opposite wall. He opens his mouth and placing it on the slit throat and began to feed.

The two children watch in horror. "Va-Vampire" The girl stutters as she held the boy close. The boy didn't know what to do. He knew they couldn't outrun a vampire because of how fast they are. Besides even if they did manage to get away, no one would believe them. All they could due was watch as the vampire sucked the corpse's blood away, they knew they will die here in this alley. No one would miss them. They had no family or friends to mourn for them.

Vamp didn't hear foot steps of the children running for their lives. Once he was done he slowly turned and saw that they were there still. Were they frozen in place? He never once had someone stay where they were. They'd all run or shoot at him blindly to see if they could live. He noticed the sorrow in their eyes, the sorrow of having lost someone. Their eyes held no fear as he walks to them and kneels down in front of them so they were almost at eye level. "Why don't you run? Are you frozen in fear? Or do you think I will make you two into a 'blood sucking freak' like me?" He was called that more then once and not by Snake. The boy finally got the courage to speak. "… If we ran you'll just catch us. We are not frozen in fear and we do not wish to become like you.." This child answered every question in order. So they are not running, scared or want their little fantasy to come true? Odd, but the closer he looked at the boy. The more he reminded Vamp of himself when he was young, before what made him like this. Full of courage and willing to protect his family no matter what.

The smaller girl looked up at Vamp. "…We are ready to die. You are like Death, ready to take us away from this misery" Vamp smiles some, but he put the knife back in its sheath after he took it out of the wall. "Don't you fear Death?"

There was silence as the two shook their head. Vamp knew they were witness' that had to be killed yet he couldn't do it. The girl got up and began circling Vamp who stood still, these children didn't fear death and had a fighting spirit. "What's your names young ones?"

"I am Faolan Hikari and this is my little sister, Silver Hikari" The two bowed. They were Japanese or atleast half. "Can we ask the name of you? You have a Romanian accent and obviously a vampire." Faolan asks as he saw the scars on the man's chest and the bullet hole in his head. Which he tried not to think about.

"Vamp." He said simply. "And I will not kill you. Instead, I want you to join my unit.. If I have anymore unit to have"

The siblings blink then smile. "We'll join, Vamp-sama" Silver said happily. Vamp grinned at the sama part as he stood up and looks at the corpse. "I need some more blood. I kind of went over board with this one" Faolan looks up at Vamp. "Ummm so we join the unit. Will we train with you?"

Vamp didn't look at Faolan as he answered. "Yes. Now come on. We should find a place to stay"

Vamp wondered at times why he couldn't kill the kids in that alley? Was it because he saw his child self in them? He didn't know as they trained under the vampire with knives and sometimes guns. They got older but Vamp stayed the same. At the ages of seventeen, the two were almost as good as he was. They would never be fast like him though but they did get the taste of blood.

Maybe one day, he'll find a way to make them into what he is. Until then, he will train them. For what? Maybe wars that will come one day. Maybe they will fight against or along side Snake.

"Vamp, come on. Quit watching the sunset like it'll never come again!"

"You never know, Silver. This could be our last sun set." He looks down at the girl, her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a knife with a sheath tied to her belt around her slender waist. Vamp leaps from the balcony right in front of her which didn't even make her flinch anymore as the two walk into the apartment. Not knowing that after another year will Vamp meet Raiden again and see who will die.

* * *

Its not good I know but its been bugging me for awhile. Also I don't know if this is One-Shot or will I add more chapters. Maybe I will after I play or see MGS4.


End file.
